Fabric soaking operations have been described in the art. In such soaking operations, fabrics are left in contact with a soaking liquor for a prolonged period of time, typically ranging from a few minutes to overnight or even 24 hours. This laundering process has the advantage that it maximises the contact time between the fabrics and the key active ingredients of the soaking liquor. It also has the advantage that it reduces or eliminates the need for a typical laundering operation involving the need for mechanical agitation, or that it improves the efficiency of the subsequent typical laundering operation.
Such soaking operations are typically desirable to remove tough outdoor dirt from fabrics, such as particulate soil like mud, silt and/or clays. For example, clays usually have a microcrystalline mineral structure (e.g., hydrous aluminium silicate like illite, montmorillonite, kaolinite and the like) with the presence of an organic fraction. The organic fraction can contain a variety of compounds (e.g., humic acid, fulvic acid, plantlanimal biomass and the like). Clays can also contain several kinds of metals (e.g., magnesium, calcium, potassium, iron and the like). However, such particulate soil is particularly difficult to remove from fabrics. Indeed, it is believed that the very fine dirt grains like clays or silt, typically below 0.002 mm in size, can insert among fabric fibers and steadily stick to the surface of the fibers. This problem is particularly acute with socks which are most exposed to silt and clay pick-up. Also such soaking operations are not fully satisfactory regarding the stain removal performance delivered on enzymatic stains or even bleachable stains. Enzymatic stains are typically composed of carbohydrates and proteinaceus soil, like blood. It has now been observed that enzymatic stains may act as a glue for particulate soil on fabrics, thus removing such enzymatic stains may facilitate the removal of particulate soil from fabrics.
It is thus an object of the present invention to improve the stain removal of particulate soils, mud and/or clay, as well as of enzymatic stains and/or bleachable stains.
It has been found that this object can be met by soaking fabrics in an aqueous soaking liquor comprising an effective amount of a soaking detergent composition comprising an oxygen bleach and a highly alkoxylated nonionic surfactant, as defined herein after. Indeed, it has been found that such a highly alkoxylated nonionic surfactant and oxygen bleach, in a soaking composition, delivers improved stain removal performance on tough outdoor dirt like particulate soil, enzymatic stains and/or bleachable stains under soaking conditions (i.e., when left in contact for prolonged period of time typically more than 1 hour up to 24 hours), as compared to the stain removal performance delivered with the same composition being free of such a highly alkoxylated nonionic surfactant. Thus, in its broadest aspect the present invention encompasses a process of soaking fabrics, wherein said fabrics are immersed for more than one hour in a soaking liquor comprising water and an effective amount of a composition comprising a highly alkoxylated nonionic surfactant and an oxygen bleach, as defined herein, then removed from said soaking liquor.
An advantage of the present invention is that the stain removal performance, when soaking a fabric in presence of a soaking composition comprising an oxygen bleach and such a highly alkoxylated nonionic surfactant as defined herein, is improved even in the presence of relatively high levels of hardness ions. Indeed, the presence of hardness ions (calcium or magnesium ions), which occur naturally in the soaking liquor, in particular, can reduce surfactant performance and, eventually precipitate the surfactants from the soaking liquor as a calcium or magnesium salt. This phenomen occurs less when using an alkoxylated nonionic surfactant as defined herein. Accordingly, the soaking detergent manufacturer may make use of builders which are not the more performing at sequestering free hardness ions, and thus may use less expensive builders in such a soaking composition.
Furthermore, it has been found that the stain removal performance on particulate soil, enzymatic stains and/or bleachable stains is further improved by combining said highly alkoxylated nonionic surfactant and oxygen bleach with a sorbitan ester, as defined hereinafter, in a soaking detergent composition. Thus, the present invention encompasses a soaking detergent composition comprising a sorbitan ester as defined herein, a highly alkoxylated nonionic surfactant as defined herein, and an oxygen bleach, as well as a process of soaking fabrics in a soaking liquor formed with said soaking detergent composition.
An advantage of the present invention is that not only improved particulate soil removal performance is delivered, but also that the soil redeposition on fabrics in prolonged soaking condition is prevented. Furthermore, the soaking compositions of the present invention comprising sorbitan ester, such a highly alkoxylated nonionic surfactant and oxygen bleach also provide effective stain removal performance on other types of stains like greasy stains, e.g., dirty motor oil, spaghetti sauce.